


I Can't Walk on Water, I Can't Fly

by smoov22



Series: From Despair to Flair [2]
Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoov22/pseuds/smoov22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic and Knuckles visit an alternate dimension, where they find that their counterparts can swim and glide, respectively. They try to learn with their counterparts, and are able to bond with them through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Transition

**Author's Note:**

> Couple-parter. Title comes from a song by Basshunter.

“Alright. You ready, Knux?”  
“I’m ready, date.”  
“Let’s head off, Tails!”  
Just like that, they were in a place known as Station Square. Sonic had heard lots about this place, even though it was in a different dimension. It had luxury apartments, swimming pools (with a team forming, apparently), and a far more serious Eggman. Sometimes a frenemy is a good thing, and sometimes it sucks.

 

When they arrived, they were somehow on the pool deck. “At least the spot we were standing wasn’t two feet to our left, or we would have had a cold open!”  
“Excuse me?” Sonic interrogated.  
“Get it, because we would have landed in cold water!”  
“Sorry readers, I thought he was breaking the fourth wall.”  
They then heard a slightly robotic voice call to them, “You’re late, Suckles!”  
From behind the voice, they heard, “No, I’m not. I’ve been here for the last 10 minutes!”  
After realizing that he was talking to the counterparts, Shadow said to his Knuckles, “Then where have you been during that time? The shower?”  
Sonic then turned to see a full-blown swim practice, with Silver, Shadow, and this dimension’s Sonic coaching. It seemed to be just getting started. They would wait until afterward to bother their counterparts.


	2. The Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinted Phineas and Ferb...

After Practice

 

“Is that me?” A voice shouted from the lobby.  
“It sure is!” Sonic said back. “How have you been since I last saw you?”  
“Not too bad! We started a swim team, and we’re planning on going to compete on Earth with some teams there. Heard there was one in Danville.”  
“Are you on the team at all?”  
“Nah, just a coach. Knuckles here swims though.”  
“Yep. Figured it would help me with my gliding to get into a league with age group swimming. The 18-and-under group is tough, especially since it stretches from 15 and 16-year-olds like me all the way up to 18s like Blaze.”  
Almost simultaneously, Sonic said, “You can swim?” to his counterpart as Knuckles said, “You can glide?” to his.  
Sonic from Mobius then said, “Yep. We’ve been practicing each for years. Well, except for my gliding. I just use Tails’s hoverboards.”  
Knuckles said, “Cou-could we train with you guys?”  
Mobius Knuckles joyfully exclaimed, “Sure!”


	3. Gliding Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decent-length chapter! Finally! I will continue to update later.

Edge of Station Square  
“Alright Knux, you ready for this?”  
“Ready as I’ll ever be!”  
“Start by trying to jump as high as you ca-how in Silver and Blazes are you doing that?”  
As Knuckles from Mobius was talking, Knuckles from Bygone was jumping, beginning to dive, and then jumping again. However, he seemed to be springing off of the air, getting higher and higher with each jump.  
“Well, I guess that’s not an issue. Next you need to learn how to fall slowly straight down. Do some jumps and then, instead of diving, float on your stomach as if you were in the pool.”  
Knuckles accomplished this with ease.  
“Now try to angle yourself a little bit, so you go to your right.”  
This turned out to be a lot harder, as Knux constantly found himself bending his knees trying to angle.  
“This may seem weird, but angle with your hands and head, not your legs.”  
Knux tried it, and it worked amazingly! He was proud of himself. He could take advantage of that back on his island. He asked his counterpart, “Could I try to glide to that island over there?” He pointed to Angel Island.   
Mobius Knuckles said, “Sure, but I’ll go too, just in case.”  
Each echidna got some height in their own, unique way, and then began to glide. Bygone Knux mentioned something to Mobius Knuckles. “How do you feel about Sonic?”  
Mobius Knuckles responded, “I like him as a friend and coach. I’m old enough where we can hang out a little more as team members then we did as sole guardians.”  
Bygone Knux continued, “In our dimension, we’re a little closer than that. Sonic feels that I was able to find something in him that nobody else ever could. Ever since then, we’ve almost been… well… boyfriends.”  
“And here I was thinking that Amy would be chasing after him as much as she does here.”  
“She what?”  
“She’s constantly asking Sonic to marry him, seemingly jokingly, but she’s fully set on the idea.”  
“Yeesh. Speaking of sole guardians, what were you telling me about your job with that emerald I could see on the island?”  
“Oh yeah. My day job is protecting that emerald from getting into the wrong hands.”  
“So you’re a security guard with violent tendencies?”  
“You could say that. But seeing THIS,” He pointed to the emerald as they landed, “would you be surprised?”  
“No. Not at all.”


	4. Just Start Swimming

Station Square Swim Spot (S4)  
“Well, I’m just going to say this out flat. I can’t swim.”  
“Alrighty, then. We’re starting from scratch. Can you try doing flutter kicks as far as you can down the pool?”  
Bygone Sonic attempted this and made it halfway before stopping.  
“I can’t make it that far without breathing.”  
“Neither can I. That’s why breathing is next. While you are kicking, turn your head to the side not enough that both eyes are out, but enough that your mouth can breathe.”  
This turned out to be no problem. Where it started to go a little bad was at the stroking. “I can’t figure out how to stroke one way, and breathe the other way.”  
“You don’t have to. Breathe to the same side you stroke on.”  
“But wouldn’t my arm block it?”  
“Not if your elbows come out enough.”  
Upon trying this, Sonic was successful.  
“There’s only one big thing left,” Mobius Sonic said, “the start.”  
As the Sonics were walking over to the blocks, Bygone Sonic was curious about something.  
“How do you feel about Knuckles?”  
“He’s one of my most diligent team members. He always has the spirit to keep going, although that might be because of how I say things.”  
“In our dimension, we’re a little closer than that. I feel that Knux was able to find something in me that nobody else ever could. Ever since then, we’ve almost been… well… boyfriends.”  
“And here I was thinking that girl Sticks would be all over him.”  
“What?”  
“When I heard about her, she seemed perfect for a guy like you. Well, I guess someone did better.”  
“I guess so. Speaking of finding things, do you do much other than seek out evil plots?”  
“I mean, the team and coaches always try out for the Olympics, but not much else. Alright, time to start.”  
Sonic got up on the block, and Mobius Sonic ran him through it.  
“Alright, you’re going to push off with both feet, and as soon as you do, put your hands in streamline.” He dragged his hands to streamline a couple times to get him used to it. “Remember, kick feet together first, then flutter, then swim. Oh, and tuck your head low.”  
Sonic then pushed off as hard as he could. After the kicks, he came up halfway down the pool.  
“Wow! Pretty good for a first timer.”  
“I guess you can teach yourself. Let’s go see how the Knux's are doing.”


	5. The Return

Angel Island  
“Hey guys! How’s flying been going?” Mobius Sonic asked.  
“Not too bad. Little tricky, but Knux found a really clever trick that helped me. How was swimming?” Mobius Knuckles responded.  
“Similar. You know, Sonic told me something interesting while we were practicing.”  
“Did it involve relationships?”  
“Yeah. He said that him and Knux were a little closer than we were.”  
Bygone Sonic took the opportunity to interject, “And he thought that Sticks would be all over you!”  
Bygone Knux then interjected, “And he thought that Amy would be running after you.”  
This gave everyone a laugh.  
Knux continued, “You know, for being different dimensions, we have really similar personalities. I mean, other than the stuff we did today.”  
Mobius Sonic said, “Well, we are you.”  
“Yeah. As a matter of fact, you and Knuckles seem to like being around each other a lot. You should try hanging out more.”  
“Yeah, we should!”  
“Well, thanks for all your help today. If we ever come back, we may try out for the team!”  
“I’ll look forward to it!”  
And with that, Bygone Sonic and Knuckles went home. Mobius Sonic touched on the previous point. “We should try hanging out more. As a matter of fact, do you want to go have some dinner?”  
“Wouldn’t people look at it as a date?”  
“Would that be a problem?  
“No!” “No!”


End file.
